Trooper and Ice Wolf's Search for Courage
by Ice Wolf17
Summary: Fruitloop Trooper and I have made a Sequal for Search for Light!
1. 1

Trooper's and Ice Wolf's - Sequal, Search for Courage  
  
  
note: I'm not too fond of titles for chapters as you see  
  
Part 1  
  
  
"Oh-My-Gosh! Tai! I have to go see him!" Mimi said. She quickly left the room in a pile of smoke and headed for her room to put on her makeup. She got all hyper, worried and excited. She sat on her beauty make up chair just as Miko came in. Miko looked up at her mom with innocent looking eyes, she could tell all of her mixed feelings.  
"Uh, mommy, what are you doing? Where are you going?" ashe asked politely. Mimi looked at her and was too hyper!  
"I'mgettingreadyforameeting,soIwillhireababysittertobabysityouwhileIgetworkdonehoney!"she said. Miko looked at her with the most confusing look ever.  
"What?" Mimi took in a big breath and told her.   
"I-have-to-go-to-work-honey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!A-babysitter-is-coming!" Mimi said. Miko tossed her hair to one side and shrugged. She went off into the living room. Why wouldn't her mommy tell her what was happening? She always did! Why wouldn't she this time? She loved her mommy so much! And she wouldn't tell her what was happening. She simply sat on the couch and stared out into the open world.   
"Why won't mommy tell me what is happening?" Miko asked. Her only reply was a gust of wind from outside, the cold wind.  
  
Kari sat on the couch, she finally would admit to the others about her secret indentities. She was glad just to get away the problem in her hands. She was releived and turned on the television. Tai decied to make a conversation out of it.  
"So Kari, how's it like for someone to live inside your body?"asked Tai, as if being a news reporter. Kari laughed.  
"I feel that my private space was invaded."   
"I resent that, ha ha, it was very funny."  
"Yeah, it was."Kari said. Tai quieted down. The room was empty. Silent, except for T.K who was going to Football practice. He waved goodbye and headed out the door. Kari was about to fall asleep,... when.  
"OW!" Kari stumbled onto the floor in a burst of pain. A whole surge of pain streamed through her blood stream. It felt like her body was being stabbed to death. She kicked the floor and yelled and screamed in total pain. Tai realized this and couldn't stand his sister acting like this.  
"Kari! What's wrong?" he asked. Kari couldn't answer. So much pain. The pain tensoned and now started for her head. It grabbed her and teared her apart. Tai couldn't understand what was wrong. "KARI!!!". She rolled around on the floor, a glass pot shattered all over the floor in the kitchen from all the ruckus she caused. Finally, she easened a bit. Her panicing stopped, but she lay eyes wide open in the middle of the floor. Tai was eager to ask her, but he knew she needed time to rest up, oh! Who gives a crap anyhows? He needed to get her sisiter to Izzy, only he would know of such a virus, the doctors wouldn't know of it, and Izzy was first to get the letter(he hoped)about Kari and her "other self".  
"Kari, speak to me, are you all right?" asked Tai. Kari grabbed the carpet edge that was on the wood floor. "Take in a couple of deep breaths and tell me what just happened." Tai said. Kari did as she was told and closed her eyes to concentrate, as she was all out of it.  
"I dunno what just happened......... Tai, let's go to Izzy...... he knows why.... probably.. I hope he does at least." Tai, if he could have, would have smiled.   
"Sure, let's go... but do you need any help? I'll gladly do so if you need any, I ALWAYS will, I'm your big brother, in and out, always forever, so come on, are you ready or do you need some time alone on the carpet edge?"asked Tai questioningly.Kari slowly, steadily, with her right arm, she got up on her knees.  
"I am okay for now..... but we must get to Izzy before this happens again..."  
"What did it feel like?" Tai asked. Kari got up totally and brushed herself off.  
"I dunno... really though, it felt scary. I never felt such a strong force before. I felt it once, but it passed before.. It was so cold... so dark... so lonely.. I can't remember where I remember it from though... Tai, I think it's death." Kari said. tai was struck by thhis. Death? How could Kari remmeber-....... oh yeah..... Tai didn't beleive it. If Kari was feeling this... this death again, what was causing it? It couldn't possibly another digimon could it? Nah, or could it be?.... Impossible!  
"Do you want to go to Izzy now or setttle down a bit more?" Tai asked. He was eager to get this off her shoulders and into the garbage truck. Kari shrugged.  
"Sure, let me go to the washroom first though." Her perfect strategy to bug Tai. Tai reacted with horror.  
"Uh... you REALLY don't have to go do you?"  
Kari nodded. Tai sighed as they went ot the washroom. The door closed behind Kari.  
"NO! PLEASE! ARGH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So...." Izzy said. Kari and Tai, after they're territory marking they made it to Izzy's without any pain or anything. It seems Izzy was quite eager for a mystery, or adventure. He nodded and turned to the pc. He typed in a few words and sent it, then he went to his own website and got up from his seat.  
"So, uh, How's Tai in there then?" Izzy asked. Tai told Kari who nodded and then told Izzy. Izzy looked at them, anxious for an answer.  
"He's doing fine.. except for when I had to go pee and all..." Izzy turned to them.  
"Ah ha...... how interesting....... I wouldn't like it either." Izzy said. He went into his finer lab part to retreive some materials. Kari got worried as Izzy walked out with a pencil and notebook.  
"Kari, I will research your problem and figure out what is happening."Izzy said. Kari thanked him as he sat in front of his computer. His fingers typed away like the speed of sound. Kari watched him madly type away. It took an hour before he finally spoke up, Kari was on the  
edge of puking. She turned her head everywhere.  
"Kari, Izzy's about to speak to you!"Tai reminded her. Kari shoke back to life to see Izzy looming over her. He cleared his throat.  
"Kari, you have to switch bodies." Izzy said.  
"With whom?"  
"I don't know yet, but it better be soon or you'll face death... and lose!"  
  
  
Sorry if it was short, but I am real busy working on a SUPER LONG fic and I have to put time in this too! But I'll finish this sometime or rather.  
Yes, This is the sequal to The Search for Light, that Fruitloop Trooper (mainly) and I have thought of, I hope we get the time to finish it, it IS all planned out, but I'll have to find the time to type it out. I will be typing it as Trooper gave me FULL PERMISSION TO!  
So guys, enjoy, R&R, and give Trooper credit too ya'll!  
  
My super long fic will not come out for a while, so don't expect it soon, I am planning to finish all my UNDONE fics, so I can get on with my others! So I will finish this up first for reasons, k?  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	2. 2

Trooper and Ice Wolf's - Sequal, Search for Courage  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
"Really? So in other words..." Kari was cut off. Speechless in what to say. The though of it made her legs turned to jelly. But if Tai had to..  
"Yep, he has to get out of there or you'll die." he said.  
"But then, what about my brother?" asked Kari. Izzy sighed.  
"We'll find a body for him, but according to my studies, not just any body will do." Izzy said. Kari was confused.   
"What? So Tai can't go into a females body?"asked Kari snickering. "I resent that." Tai said to her. Kari replied back to Tai, without letting Izzy hear. "Hey, YOU always said we need cheering up back in the olden days!"... "Well, what kind of cheering up are you making then?" asked Tai. Kari shoke her head back to reality to face Izzy.  
"Well, that's one of the reasons." Izzy said. "There is two more you MUST find out, I will not give you any clues as I am 'testing' your brain. I'm going to get some coke, er, I mean, I am going to get you two to both just stay there while I go do something, not snacking!" Kari watched as he disappeared into the 'so secret lab library' room, aka, the kitchen.   
"I wonder if he really gone to get a coke." she said.  
"Well, you know that Izzy!" Tai said.  
  
Izzy came out after a couple of minutes, Kari was playing Minesweep on Izzy's computer. He told them to go back to the seat in which they were sitting in before he left. Kari quickly closed the Minesweep window and walked over to sit down on a chair. Izzy sat down in the lounge chair beside her.  
"I quickly want answers, I'm impatient at this age you know!" Izzy said anxiously.   
"Um give me some hints."   
"What the heck, I'll just tell you anyhows, so here are the rules of which body we shall transfer your brother into, one! We must not become all gross, that isn't a have to, but that sorta sounds gross if Tai moves into a female gender body. Two, it can't be a human body."  
"Hey! Can Tai turn into Miko?" asked Kari. Izzy shoke his head. He cleared his throat.  
"Now BEFORE I was interupted, Well, when I mean not into a humans body, that is absolute. Why? Because of this, it is simply the one fact that human bodies can't have two souls in them. The body can't stand the pressure, or whatever it is supposed to be. The human body will die if having two souls in one. So, it is a fact that we must NOT let you keep Tai in there."   
"Wow, I'm sorry Kari, I didn't mean to-"  
"None of us even knew Tai, so don't blame it on yourself." Kari said reassuringly. She snapped back to reality and looked at Izzy.  
"Then what shall Tai go into? Hey! Wasn't there a third rule?"  
"Actually, I just added a fourth one, I forgot I wrote it in my notebook earlier when I was doing something. The third one, are you ready for this?" he asked. If Tai could've, he would nod, Kari nodded for him and herself. Izzy was quite serious about thhis.  
"He can't go into a human body, the only body that accepts a dead soul, well, you know what I mean though obviously, is a ... DIGIMON body, yes, a Digimon body. I said it, happy? the fourth rules is-"  
"Let me think this over first Izzy" Kari said, "if Tai switches body with a non-human body, that is a Digimon, and not a female, can it be any kind of Digimon?" Izzy let out a huge breath of air.  
"As I WAS SAYING!!! The fourth and last rule is... the digimon MUST be of a Vaccine type, and nothing below the rookie waistline, um, I mean, the rookie stage. So here are the facts:  
1) Not a female body  
2) No human body or anything related to human bodies  
3) It MUST be a Digital Monster body  
4) Of a vaccine type  
and 5) Nothing below Rookie, they can't handle that"  
"Interesting, but how can you transfer souls?" Kari asked.  
"There is a digimon shrine, back in the digiworld. There is a legend that souls of digimon gods transfered souls from the heavens to watch upon the digimon from up high, or punish them by switching back below. We must do the tranfer today. AND!!! How will we get a digimon body? We must do this without telling the others or it will only cause a hissyfit. So... let's see, a digimon body..." Izzy flipped open his laptop and Kari peeked over his shoulder. He typed away madly. Then came to some conclusions.  
"Yes, I FINALLY CAME TO CONCLUSIONS PEOPLE! I found LOTS of vaccine type digimon and narrowed them down to the ones with attitude, and courage alot simulars to Tai's, for better realationship. And of course, we'll find a MALE one, not a FEMALE one. not to be rude or anything. So, here are my ideas, I'll transfer them onto my pc for better viewing." He transfered them alright and Kari and Tai got a GOOD look.  
"Let Tai choose, after all, this will determine his future..."  
The Digimon on the screen were all pretty cool, they were:  
  
VDramon - AeroVDramon - Tapirmon - Zukamon - Agumon - Greymon - Machindramon   
Metal Greymon - WarGreymon - Angemon   
  
"Wow, Kari, tell him I like the Agumon with blue stripes, it's a mini Greymon!" Kari nodded and told Izzy who shut off the screen.   
"Perfect, let's head to the DigiWorld... Uh, yeah!"  
  
The shrine was in the middle of the forest. It seemed like a huge temple surrounding them. Kari had to bend her neck to look up. Izzy started climbing the stairs. "COME ON!" he called back. Kari followed Izzy up, as she talked to Tai.  
"Do you think this will hurt big brother?" she asked.  
"I don't know Kari, we'll just HAVE to wait and see what happens!" Wow..... 304 steps was sure a long way to go.....  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder why mommy did leave early, I don't suspect she has a meeting either, especially not on weekends, she'd play hookie and stay at home all day watching drama shows." Miko looked around. The babysitter slept on the couch sound asleep. It was Miko's favorite babysitter, he slept, she did whatever she pleased and he'd get into the trouble and still get paid. But not today.  
"Maybe it could be about dad, I wonder.....*sighs*, I'm getting so sleepy, maybe I should go to sleep, but mommy will be back soon! Right?" she asked herself. No... she looked outside, across the street was a small plaground, dad always pushed her on it before, but hey! Where was he? Where's mom?  
"I wish they would be here to comfort me... I'm scared...."  
  
They reached the top of the stairs in no time and Izzy collapsed on the floor. Kari pointed. In the middle was a bed, a rock hard bed and beside it was a smaller one. And behind that was a striped Agumon eating blueberries. (They grow in the digiworld?)  
"We got our digimon..."Izzy said.  
  
They figured out Kari should lie on the bigger bed and the Agumon lay on the other one tied up on it's mouth and its claws. Izzy started down the stairs to look for a lever to turn on the thing, if there was.  
"Tai, I hope you make it."  
"I hope you do too Kari, I wouldn't want my little sister to be hurt." Tai said. Then, all of a sudden, from the roof of the shrine, it shone a light onto them.   
"AHAAAAA!!!!! IT BLINDS! IT BLINDS!" Kari closed her eyes, ready for the next thing to happen. Her legs felt jelloish again. Then she felt like something, something was going out of her. It was like having a heart attack, she couldn't open her eyes, as a result of blindness.   
"TAI!" she screamed out. Tai was now out of her body. He wanted to say reassuring things, but then, his soul was sucked into the digimon's body. The body reacted with horror as the Agumon's soul went up.   
The light vanished, but Kari was too out of it to say anything. Tai was hyper in the digimon's body. It was so excited and wanted to get out. Tai couldn't help it nor fight it, he just moved in! But then he looked. He had to get out. Ah ha! He couldn't fully get the right angles, but with his back claws, he reached from the side and ripped the ropes tying his arms down. He slashed them open, then with ease his mouth. He turned to kari but then, unable to control the body, it was out of control, it fled the shrine within a hurry, leaving his sister behind. Tai tried as hard as he could. He was adjusting to the body, but it was still overtaking him, especially since fear was a big thing, and it was hard to control fear.  
  
  
Oh boy, sorry if it was short again, I can't help it, it just makes suspense, don't ya hate it?^_^. Well, anyways, Yes, give Fruitloop Trooper credit, he did have lots of ideas for this fanfic, and it is his sequal. We both chipped in for ideas actually, but anyways, it is his sequal, give both of us credit(mainly Trooper for letting my type all this out) and I hope I can get the next part up soon.  
  
My super long fic will not come out for a while, so don't expect it soon, I am planning to finish all my UNDONE fics, so I can get on with my others! So I will finish this up first for reasons, k?  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	3. 3

Trooper and Ice Wolf's - Sequal, Search for Courage  
  
  
Part 3  
  
  
"Holy crap! What was all that commotion about?" Izzy rushed from his spot and started up the long flight of stairs. He knew he wouldn't make it in time, so with his cellphone, he dialed up everyone's numbers.  
"Guys, get the heck back into the DigiWorld.... we have a problem"  
  
Tai reached an open field, unoccupied by most digimon. The only digimon there was a Gizamon. It stared at Tai. For Agumon's behaviour was not like this. The Gizamon walked over.  
Tai had taken over most of the body by now. It calmed down and then started up again. Tai had his back turned and instantly turned around to face the Gizamon. It looked at Tai and smirked. He growled and then wondered. Could he or the Digimon speak? He decided to try. With his muscles, he opened his jaw and tried to make a sound. But nothing except a quiet whimper came out. The Gizamon shrugged.  
"Ya new here Agumon?" it said. It had a funny accent. "So, if you are learning to talk, you'd probably know by now that Agumon's don't really talk unless they say there attack. But most grunt. Gee, your awfully a dumb Agumon around these parts. You speak with your mind junkie! Ya know? Thought speech? I can do that too cause I am ..... uh... oh yeah, cause I'm more experienced than you! A junkie!" he said. Tai grunted and decided to follow his advice to talk.   
Can you here me? asked Tai. The Gizamon hopped backwords and laughed.  
"So the junkie can actually thought talk now. Now let's see if it learned to walk yet too!" it said. Tai resented that. But then a question caught his mind.  
Uh, Gizamon, I'm new around these parts and I was wondering.. uh... if there is any other Agumon or Greymon livin around here. Cause I want to commmunicate to them! The Gizamon thought, by making it's eyes look up.  
"Well junkie, I dunno much digimon here, but one things for certain. A LOT of vaccine digimon hang around these parts. So I'll be darned if you fancy any of them though. They don't like new comer's a lot."  
Not even a Agumon?  
"Perhaps, if you bow to them every ten seconds or so."  
That's not funny Gizamon!  
"So what? They always joke like that alot. I betcha you, being the junkie you are, betcha you didn't know we have names. You know, like Frank, or Todd, or King. I'm Daz! Nice ta meet my first junkie in years." he said. He held out a finned paw and Tai shoke it.  
I'm uh...... Tai  
"Nice to meet you Tai, were you named after the legend Tai of the DigiDestined? He had an Agumon too. I fancy that little fella. He kicks butt majorly man..." Gizamon said. Tai wished he could've tell Agumon.  
"But you know Tai, even if you could talk normally and formally, we'd best say not to talk to humans or anything non-digimon. Cause it's really odd to. So I betcha in a week you can talk. It takes time. Hey! Wanna meet my pals?"  
Sure  
"They are vaccine types, so don't worry if they say lookie here! It's an Agumon! K?"  
Tai nodded and took off after the Gizamon into the forest.  
  
Izzy rushed the others up to the shrine. Along the way,Izzy told them about Kari letting Tai go into a digimon body and everything. He was worried something happened to Kari. They reached the top to see Kari starting to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around.  
"Tai?"  
Sora knelt beside Kari and calmed her from starting to break out. Izzy looked around for traces of the digimon. Agumon was amazed Tai went in a stripd Agumon body. The other digimon went to help their masters. Matt, T.K, Mimi and Joe started to count the number of stairs. Then Izzy piped out just as Kari stood up.  
"I think I found his trail!" Izzy said. The gang cheered and Mimi freaked out most. Sora barely looked at her. Izzy lead them as they climbed down the steep hill. When they reached the bottom, it was practically a vast desert. There was a forest up ahead though, Izzy pointed to the forest and they went into it.  
  
Tai stopped and halted as Gizamon stopped in front of a Greymon and a Tentomon, that was paler in red colour. Tai saw that the Gizamon thought talked to them. Of course, they coult block out Tai easily when the Tentomon came forward.  
Nice to meet you Tai, I am Todd as they call me. I see that Gizamon calls you a junkie. It's his term of the word beginner, a dumb beginner. I hope you weren't offended. He says that often. The Greymon is Comet. Gee, you do look like a junkie  
Hey! I thought that was Gizamon's term! Tentomon looked at Gizamon who winked at him, then Todd turned back.  
Sure it is, I use it cause you get hooked on words alot when someone says it alot!!! So junkie is like my everyday word, and Gizamon's. Comet's word for beginner is raisin. He hates them and often... *gulp* destorys them..... Sorry to change the subject, but can you digivolve? asked the curious Tentomon. Tai looked at him oddly.  
Dunno  
Todd laughed. But then they all looked backwards. Noises from the bushes. Comet signaled to them. Gizamon yelled back in thought talk.  
Through the river! You'll lose your tracks and your scent as well!!! The sand is rock hard! Trust me! I nearly broke open my head when I tripped here earlier!  
Tai just followed the Greymon as they rushed away... away from the DigiDestined.  
  
Izzy came out from the bushes and looked around. The footprints lead to a river trail but faded away. Kari barged in front of him. Mimi sighed.  
"I guess I'll have to tell Miko this.. she's gonna come along to help us guys!" Mimi said. Everyone looked at her.  
"Why?" asked Kari.  
"Cause, I think Miko understand our situation and should help us out! IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?" aksed Mimi. Kari stared back at her. Gabumon broke it up and turned to Sora.  
"Mimi's right. if theres a will! There's a chance!... Or was it the other way?"  
"the other way"  
"Thanks You Biyo.."  
"We are gonna have to search tomorrow, it's getting late and I think we all need more strength for tomorrow. NO ARGUEMENTS! Just go home everyone." Izzy announced.  
  
  
Hey guys, pretty good huh? I dunno, Please leave a review and give some credits for Fruitloop Trooper as he let me type this out for you guys to read. We both thought of ideas, but it is HIS sequal, so give the Trooper credit for his excellent ideas!  
  
My super long fic will not come out for a while, so don't expect it soon, I am planning to finish all my UNDONE fics, so I can get on with my others! So I will finish this up first for reasons, k?  
  
R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	4. 4

Trooper and Ice Wolf's Sequal Search for Courage  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
When Mimi got home that night, she instantly told Miko about their situation. Miko was so surprised, she was quite worried at the thought of joining her mom on a mission with bad guys to kill. Mimi told her that Palmon would accompany them, but where the heck did Mimi get that idea of killing bad guys along the way.  
Miko didn't bother ask, being the kind hearted soul she was. Next day, they went out into the digiworld with the rest of the DigiDestained. Agumon wasn't there though...  
  
Agumon hung out with a gang of Vaccine digimon instead. Best friends. A whole kaboodle of Agumon and Tentomon's. Tai, Comet, Todd and the Gizamon walked by and then all of a sudden, an one minute they were all acting like brothers, ecept for Tai and Agumon.  
Should I tell Agumon this? He is my best friend I think.... I haven't seen him for quite a bit... maybe I outta, I'll go do that.. Tai walked over to Agumon who just watched the others party. Agumon jumped back by the appearance of Tai. Tai looked at him, smiled and held out his claws. Agumon growled.  
"Who are you? I haven't seen you anywhere!" Agumon said fiercly. "WQhat do you want? Another friend of Gizamon? He is so dang annoying! Stay AWAY FROM ME!!!!!" Due to the noise level, no one but Tai heard Agumon's cry.  
Keep it quiet, they MIGHT just hear us, I have to tell you-  
"And what are you going to tell me? Another joke?" Tai looked at him oddly. He never knew Agumon had this side of him.   
What joke? Whatever man, but PLEASE keep this quiet and I'll tell ya what... A secret, okay? Now please calm down... trust me.. Agumon looked around and sat down stubbornly and impatiently.  
"What? I am listening now that you FORCED me to sit down..... you do sound vaguely familiar... like someone I do know... Tai Kamiya, have you heard of him?" Tai smiled.  
How about, I would like to tell you the secret... I AM Tai Kamiya, explanations later, lets get the crap out of here... Agumon's face expressions changed from steaming angry to holy crap, your him? They looked at the practically drunk digimon who danced around eating berries. Tai and Agumon squirmed their way out and away into a nearby field with surrounding bushes.  
  
"I feel all so bummed out mommy, must we walk so much?" complained Miko. Gabumon sighed, Matt patted his head. Gabumon just hated complaints. Miko complained all day long like her mom, I wanna battle those evil digimon now cause they hurted daddy, I don't wanna walk so much.  
With no one as leader, everyone had voted Kari and Gatomon. So they all followed the leader's sister. It was in the middle of the day and it was quite hot outside. Everyone was all talking, but Izzy who walked along behind Kari typing like an insane man on his laptop. Miko still complained a bit but then realizaed all the others weren't. Following her fathers steps, she tried to stay strong and not complain anymore. Matt saw that and he smiled, he knew that was familiar from somewhere....  
Kari then came to a halt and the others all crashed into Izzy and Gatomon, Gatomon threw a hissyfit and Izzy started having smoke come out of his ears... *gulp* Everyone glared evilly at Kari.  
"What's with this?" demanded Izzy, "I nearly broke my laptop!"  
"I nearly lost my fur!" Gatomon shreiked.  
"I think I lost my humor!"Gomamon joked.  
"I think I broke everything.... that smarts.." Joe added in.   
"Well Mr. Smart Izzy, this is where the footprints end, trail, whatsoever, now what is Brilliant boy gonna do? You say my brother went across the river. Now what? Huh? Huh? HHHHUUUHHH??????" she asked impatinently. She also started to stamp her feet.  
Izzy stood up slowly and helped Tentomon up. They dusted off each other and then Izzy walked near the river to inspect it. He turned his head around everywhere. Then his head caught a clue. to his left wa- Kari kicked him out fo the way as she looked at Izzy's clue. She called everyone over and they all looked at Kari's finding.. except poor Izzy who lay on the dirt looking around at the scenery. Tentomon sighed. He does take long when "inspecting"  
"But which digimon's footprints?" asked Yolei.  
"A striped Agumon's. A blue striped Agumon's. Don't you remember Yolei?" asked Cody. Armadillomon was behind him nodding. Yolei sighed, would ANYone ever be as dense as her? It wasn't entirelly her fault for forgetting... was it????  
"So anyways Kari, should we follow it?" asked Gabumon. But then Patamon and Armadillomon   
pointed at another two sets of tracks left behind. Davis pointed out another.  
"Who's are these?" asked Veemon. Kari looked behind at Izzy's laptop suspiciously... she took it and that took Izzy out of his trance. Izzy struggled to get it back, but Tentomon and Gatomon stopped him from advancing forward anymore.  
She clicked on the digimon profiles file and then placed the digivice she owned in the slot. Kari then used one of Izzy's spare wires and connected the digivice to the micro camera and onto the footprints. She clicked on the start anylzing button and the laptop came to life with a great whir. Then in 1 minute, she found all three digimons footprints.  
"Greymon, Gizamon and another Tentomon. Why would Agumon follow THEM? What is it they have in common with Agumon?... oh! All except for Gizamon, they are all vaccine... interesting."  
"Yes Kari, this whole area is inhabited by mainly vaccine type digimon." Tentomon pipped in while restraining Izzy from further attempts to reach his precious laptop.  
"Cool, then finding Tai will be no problem at all!" Kari said shutting off Izzy's laptop and closing it. She handed it to Izzy as she called the others to get up. They all followed Kari.   
.. hopefully, it'd lead to Tai, the Agumon.  
  
"Man, Tai, can you digivolve?"asked Agumon. Tai shook his head sadly.  
"though I wanna learn how to..." Tai said. Agumon clapped, letting his partner be confused. Agumon slapped hhis back.  
"Congrats Tai for learning how to talk."  
"Thanks buddy.... was that noise you?" asked Tai. Agumon looked worrily at Tai as the noise shook the forest again. The two went out and saw a digimon who they never expected to see again.....  
"SUPER DUPER ULTRA STRONG SCARY LOOKIN AWFUL FRIGHTNING *why am I using no commas? Beats me* VERY UGLY STUPID AWFUL SINGER WHO CAN'T SING PROPERLY AND IS EVEN SUPIDER WHILE PERFOMRING FOR US!" the firgue walked out from the trees.  
"Yeah, I'm Etemon. Mega Etemon. Never expected me again yu-huh-huh!" he said.  
Agumon looked at Tai. "digivolve" he whispered. Tai nodded as the two jumped in for the kill. Agumon and Tai glowed a bright light, a signal to digivolve.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to,....... Greymon!"  
"Greymon digivolve to,....... Metal Greymon!"  
  
"Agumon digivolved to,....... VDRAMON!!!"  
  
Metal Greymon flew high in the air as he let VDramon attack Mega Etemon. Vdramon held in some breath and let it out. He raised his claws high into the air and struck them down on Mega Etemon's face. Mega Etemon gripped his face in pain as VDramon prepared for his Awesome attack.  
"V-NOVE BLAST!!!!" the Comet, faster than a regular comet, hit Mega Etemon disentigrating him. They both dedigivolved. Tai and Agumon, Agumon fell butt first of course on the ground. Tai laughed and helped his buddy up.  
"We need more challenge.... or either I've gotten stronger than a mega." said Tai proudly. Agumon laughed his head off almost.  
"I think you've just lost weight becoming a digimon! HA HA HA AH!!!!" Tai punched Agumon's face with his back part of his hand. Agumon lay on the ground and got up.  
"Gee Tai, that was NOT nice at all."  
"It was for your own good."  
  
  
Yep, Trooper let me type this out with full permission. Give credit to Fruitloop Trooper, he had Awesome ideas and I hope this fic is awesome. I have lots of ideas in my head, yet I don't find the time to type them out, maybe after I am done all my unfinished fanfics....  
  
The battle was lame and short, I know, but I gotta type these up quick okay? Well, I hope that'll improve in the future....  
  
My super long fic will not come out for a while, so don't expect it soon, I am planning to finish all my UNDONE fics, so I can get on with my others! So I will finish this up first for reasons, k?  
  
R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	5. 5

Trooper and Ice Wolf's Search for Courage  
  
  
Part 5  
  
  
"Wow, that was so COOL!" Davis said taunting T.K, again!  
"Stay out of my business Davis, besides, Kari knows what to do, not YOU!!!!!"  
"Who put YOU into leader position T.M?"  
"It's T.K, and who put YOU into leader position, well, good riddance of you now that Kari is leader." T.K shot back. Davis grunted as Kari continued on walking. Miko needed more experience on LONG hikes, so Mimi and the others put her beside Kari. Kari looked at Miko.  
"You know Miko, you remind me alot of Mimi and my brother. You resemble them quite a lot I'd have to say." Kari said. Miko looked up to her, curiously.  
"How?"  
Kari took in a huge breath and smiled.  
"Well, first things first. You have my brothers courage. I saw you back there earlier, you whined alot about the hiking, but with my brothers courage, ahem, or should I say dad's? You stood up and kept quiet as you hiked along, reminds me of Tai alot."  
Miko giggled at her comment and continued talking.  
"You remind me of daddy too, because daddy talked too much."  
"Riiiiight.......... Well, you remind me of Mimi for her constant ongoing whining. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings that way, but it's how I think you resemble Mimi."  
"That's okay. I've had school bully's pick on me a lot too."  
"Wow, did you know once when I was about your age, I tripped and I fell into the mud? Lots of people laughed at me. I felt awfully emberassed." Miko slapped her cheek with a surprised look.  
"Really? Please tell me what happened. Did the teacher laugh at you too?"  
"Yeah, but you wanna know the real good part?"  
"Yes Please!"  
"Well, Tai jumped in and played with me in the mud as if I did it on purpose. Nobody laughed then."  
"Wow, did daddy really do that?"  
"Uh-huh!"Kari said nodding. Miko looked up into the crimson sky. Thinking,.... her father was the best. Most Awesome.  
  
"What... a.... day!" Tai said falling onto the ground. Agumon collasped beside him looking at a Kunemon go by. It snorted at them and continued on. Agumon stuck it's tongue out at it as it walked into the bushes.  
"Ya know Tai, it's been... about, 8 years since I met you in the digiworld."  
"15, remember back at highton View Terrace, the battle with Parrotmon?"  
"Oh yeah.."  
"Well...."  
  
Far away was Apocalymon... the evil sinister digimon trying to take over earth. He snarled and with his long and black curly fingers, he smiled and grinned. He knew he could conquer earth, but he needed more challenge, so he would take over the Digiworld first.   
He snapped his fingers and in came Phantomon. He bowed before his master and Apocalymon pulled him closer.  
"Look you mumbling servant of mine, get me some paper and a pen, I need you to write down my plans." Phantomon quickly got a paper and pen.  
"First, we will rid of the eight... no, uh,.. plus three is... eleven digidestined kids and their eleven digimon. Wow, 22 names and I can remember them all and who they all go with too, I'm impressed at my intelligent memory." Apocalymon said.  
"Good.... so I wrote that down." Apocalymon smiled.  
"Next, we'll conquer every area in the digiworld one by one. In order.... well, I forgot the order. But skip it anyways. Next we'll place a black ring opn every digimon and then I'll conquer earth. We put black rings on their wastes..... some have huge pot bellies though, so theres will go on and around their necks... hee hee. Pardon me, but that's how I want it."  
Phantomon wrote that down even quicker this time.  
"Next what happens master?"  
"Like...... I RULE BOTH WORLDS!... oh, you want prizes don't you? Phantomon, you'll get a new 2001 car."  
"Really? Thanks......." Phantomon said showing Apocalymon the plans. Apocalymon gave a disappointed face.  
"Why didn't you tell me you couldn't write..."  
"Well, Uh, I didn't want to disappoint you." Apocalymon sighed and grabbed the paper with scribbles and stick figures on it and tossed it down Phatnomon's hood.  
  
"You know, Miko, you have cool hazel eyes, I really mean it." Kari said.  
"You have cool eyes too." Miko said back.  
"Yeah? Well my brother says you look like... like me..."  
"My auntie?"  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"AND how am I supposed to look like my daddy... Tai...."  
"Well, for starters, you have brown hair, and.... you act like him mentally..."  
"Ha ha, very funny."  
"It is actually if you think of it.." Miko laughed.   
"That's silly." They laughed they're heads off then the others laughed behind. Because ya know, when people laugh too much, you often pick it up and laugh too for no purpose, like those contagious yawns (seriously).  
  
Meanwhile, overhead, flying Seadramon with skulls darkened the sky as they fly along, and dropped bombs below. Not far from one bomb was the DigiDestined.  
  
  
  
  
I promise! I'll deliver more action next fanfic, it's just that fanfiction.net hasn't been working for a couple of days and I couldn't really upload. So thanks for your patience.  
Give Trooper credit for his awesome work, he let me type this out on full permission.  
  
My super long fic will not come out for a while, so don't expect it soon, I am planning to finish all my UNDONE fics, so I can get on with my others! So I will finish this up first for reasons, k?  
  
R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	6. 6

Trooper and Ice Wolf's Sequal Search for Courage  
  
  
Part 6  
  
  
Agumon fell asleep as Tai stayed awake watching the stars and the barely lit flame on the fire. He sighed. His life was a ruin. He remembered back then when Sora loved him, he remembered when Mimi asked "will you marry me?". He couldn't have decided who to pick....  
"POW!!!!!" Tai stood up alarmingly. Accidently waking up Agumon. His hearing on extra alert. Agumon looked into the air and fell back a few steps. It was him. AirSeadramon. The same servant of that evil Digimon Kaizer... the thought of his name sent chills up their backs. Tai made a stern face.   
"What do you think he's doing here?" Tai asked. Agumon searched for clues. Up in the air, it was so dark and foggy. You could see the AirSeadramon dropping bombs. But where to? Agumon quickly saw it. Smoke in the air not so far from AirSeadramon. He nudged tai and pointed. Tai growled. Smoke, it could only mean a fire.  
"Shall we go?" asked Agumon.  
"Of course, and what will we do here? Fall back asleep?"  
"yep." Agumon said as they left. Tai quickly followed him after he put out the fire.  
  
Gomamon flew back into Joe's stomach as they landed back into a rock. Gomamon got off and shoke himself off. "I'm okay Joe, are you?" Gomamon looked around, the only ones that were awake and able to fight was Armadillomon, Cody, himself, Kari, Miko, Gatomon and ..... yeah...... Gomamon rushed over to them and sighed.  
"Who could have caused such a rude thing to us? What have we done!?!? WHY DO WE DESERVE THIS!" Cody tapped Gomamon's shoulder as they looked up. They saw the AirSeadramon circling them and dropping another bomb. Armadillomon curled up into a ball, Gomamon ran with Cody, Kari and Miko, Gatomon hid behind the unconsious bodies as the bomb hit the earth. It cuase a huge crater where it landed and a explosion. Armadillomon banged into the bodies where Gatomon was hiding, causing Gatomon to black out. Armadillomon uncurled slowly and saw the others holding onto a tree for dear life.  
Just then, Sora and Mimi awoke and ran for cover with them. Miko started to cry a bit, but Mimi calmed her down a bit. AirSeadramon dropped another bomb. Armadillomon curled up again. Just as Tai and Agumon arrived. The bomb hit the ground again with a BANG!  
Agumon flew into the wall and got knocked out, Sora lost grip of the tree and almost fell off the nearby cliff, but grabbed onto the ledge of the cliff.  
Tai wanted to help her he started over when he heard a voice. "HELP!" Tai looked behind to see AirSeadramon grab Mimi. Tai's eyes widened, he gasped. he couldn't save both of them. He wouldn't make it in time for both... he knew one would die... Tai couldn't think properly. Then Armadillomon uncurled again, he was all banged up and bruised, he laid on the ground helpless and limp. Gomamon used up all his energy holding onto the tree. Tai had to digivolve. AirSeadramon was a champion and Tai was a rookie, Mimi was in danger, Sora was too.... ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Agumon digivolve to......... VDramon!!!!!!"  
"VDramon digivolve to.......... AeroVDramon!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone awake gasped at the newly digivolved digimon in front of them. Who was he? Was he one of the evil digimon working with AirSeadramon?.... no, No dark ring! Was he just another digimon here to come and destroy them like Kwagamon? No..... He came here with Agumon who just happened to be knocked out at the moment. But who?  
  
Tai couldn't sweat it, Mimi was Miko's mom, and Tai was the dad, if she died, she wouldn't grow up like most kids with both parents, but Sora was a childhood friend. Tai shoke it off, he walked up to AirSeadramon ignoring Sora's cry for help. AirSeadramon laughed. Tai growled, he had to attack soon. Every second counted.  
"Well, what do we have here? Another DigiDestined Digimon perhaps?" AirSeadrmon laughed it's head off nearly. Tai growled and flew into the air. He looked back to see Sora nearly gone, he had bought more time for Mimi as AirSeadramon put her down.  
Tai gathered up a huge fireball into his mouth. From below Kari tried to reach fr Sora, but she was all puckered out. Sora was losing grip. Mimi started to rush over to her, but tripped upon a rock. Miko ran over to Sora just as she lost her grip. Miko grabbed her with both her sweaty palms. Sora looked below her.   
Jagged rocks and a river.. not a pleasent sight at all. Sora then looked up and saw Miko wasn't gonna make it. Her running shoes couldn't stand the rough terrian. Sora told Miko to let go.  
"But mom won't approve of it!..... What does approve mean?"  
"Let go, I'll be fine." Miko did so and stood back as she watched Sora fall to her doom. Tai turned around to see a splash in the water. He could feel tears in his eyes. he shoke them off and got ticked off like a charging bull. He stared at AirSeadramon.  
AirSeadramon took the challenge. He charged at Tai, but remember that big fireball he made? Tai lifted his arms to where the fireball was.  
"V-Wing Blade!" It charged through the air, a ball of flames, AirSeadramon was too slow to get away, he just hung there in the air, awaiting his doom.   
  
Tai turned back into a Agumon just as everyone woke up again. He decided, Agumon would stay with them, Agumon needed them, not me. Tai left before anyone could follow him.  
  
Halfway into the woods, Tai looked up to see a orange thing fly past him, possibly faster than light, but then how could he see it. He looked to see where it landed. Only a couple feet away from him. It went into a digimon's body? Now Tai's seen it all...... actually, now Tai's EXPERIENCED it all!  
  
Already, before he got there, a bunch of digimon surrounded the digimon. Tai knew what it was. The Biyomon started to stir. She looked through her eyes a blues striped agumon coming towards the group. She saw a Gizamon, Tentomon and Greymon turn to him and greet him.  
"Hey Tai, wazzup?" Todd asked.  
"Hi ya Tai ol' buddy, look at what the cat's have dragged in." Comet said.  
"Hey ya Tai, look at this Biyomon, she appeared out of the heavens and blues, and you get to talk to her." Gizamon said. Tai was stunned but then walked over and bent down to see the Biyomon's face.  
Sora was dazed, she never knew this new body, she was used to being robotic sort of... she wanted to fly and stretch her wings, but she couldn't. When she heard the name Tai, it seemed so real. The face that stared into her was handsome.....  
"Are you alright miss?"  
"Tai?"  
  
  
Okay, maybe it was shorter, but provided lots of sweet stuff didn't it? I just can't seem to type a lot these days... *sighs* oh well. Give Trooper credit! He is awesome, he gave me full permission to type up our fanfic sequal!  
  
My super long fic will not come out for a while, so don't expect it soon, I am planning to finish all my UNDONE fics, so I can get on with my others! So I will finish this up first for reasons, k?  
  
R&R Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ice Wolf17 


	7. 7

Trooper and Ice Wolf's Search for Courage part... 7!  
  
  
Part 7!!!!  
  
  
"Hey... I asked you, you okay? You look like your in a trance! Snap out of it, are ya okay?" Tai asked impatiently. This was one hesitative Biyomon. Tai thought, maybe this wasn't Sora, Sora wasn't all hesitative like this Biyomon. But then agaiin, when Tai first got into this body, he couldn't really control it..... The Biyomon looked around. A bunch of digimon. She was frightened, scared, surprised! Tai could see it in her eyes. Eyes told a lot about the person, or creature, Digimon in this case.  
Sora stared blankly at the talkative digimon before her. She did NOT beleive this was Tai.... Tai sighed. He looked back at Todd.  
"So hesistative thing, what's your name? Where'd you come from? I am Tai."  
"I'm Todd"  
"I'm Comet the invincible"  
"And I am a Gizamon with no particular name."  
Sora still couldn't beleive this fact... or fiction.... But that Agumon reminded her of him. Tai rolled his eyes.  
"Are ya gonna hurry or sit there?"  
"Um... I guess you can call me Biyo..."  
The digimon laughed and went away, except for Tai who helped her up. He held out a claw and she refused. Tai shrugged as he walked into the woods. Sora dashed after him. Tai soon realized the Biyomon was following him. He halted and the thing bumped into him.  
"What do you want? Water is to the opposite direction of me, food is south, Okay?"  
"Well.... uh....... Tai...... uh... it's me, Sora..."  
"Good day Sora, nice to meet you again." he said as he started walking off again. Sora whapped his cheek hard as the Agumon fell face first onto the dirt.  
"What was THAT for?"  
"Ah... nothing....."  
"Your not the Sora I used to know..."  
  
"Wow... felt like a dream." Matt said. The others built a small fire, snug inside a cave that was near the big cliff. All was quiet. Agumon had been serving up "happy" marshmallows, while the others greived for Sora's death. Izzy was thinking as hard as ever. Who could that mysterious mon be?  
"Maybe it's a sign from the Digi-God to help and aid us!" Tentomon sighed.  
"I'm sorry to say this to you Izzy, but there is no Digi-God." Izzy sighed.  
"What about a Digi-Lord? Digi-King whom lives in the sky?"  
"No. We Digimon don't beleive in such funny human beleifs!"  
"And how is a Digi-God funny?"  
"It just sounds funny!"  
"Oh Tentomon!"  
Just as Izzy finished his sentence, a looming figure landed in front of the cave. Some dust fell from the cave's roof as the DigiDestined stood up.   
"What was that?" Gabumon asked.  
"Can we ever get a BREAK???????????????" Davis asked. Veemon shoke hsi head and landed on Davis' head. The figure roared! As it did, the winds shifted away from the cave into the ocean. Miko was frightned, she screeched. She saw a Gazimon hold onto a tree branch but fell to the winds cold hands of death.   
The DigiDestined stared up as the figure broke half of the cave's roof. Everyone screamed in terror..... well, wouldn't you if you saw one of your dead enemies come back to life again?  
"APOCALYMON!" Agumon bravely took a step forward. The creatures gastly fingers reached for Agumon.  
"I thought we rid and disposed of you!..... Wait, are those the same words? Like meanings?"  
"YES!" Armadillomon said. Apocalymon laughed as he blew out the fire Gabumon and Agumon had made. The DigiDestined stared. Apocalymon lifted his hand and punchred T.K with it at lightning fast speed. T.K fell unconcious as Matt stood up for him, his hair got into his mouth as he spoke.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"To rule BOTH worlds! Now you may give up easily or not!!" The DigiDestined sighed.  
  
Tai turned around to see the blackened sky and the rapid movement of the wind. Sora saw him..  
"It's him Tai."  
"I know.... let's go."  
  
Miko wasn't aware of her surroundings, she just stared at the cliff. Images of memories flashed in her mind. It was like a puzzle she couldn't fit together...   
"MIKO!" her mother screamed. Apocalymon's hand reached for Mimi to silence her.  
Miko didn't hear anything.... her mind tried to fit the pieces of her past together.  
  
"Are we almost there?" Tai nodded. He was right to the right of Apocalymon. He stopped Sora in her tracks.  
"Digivlove first."  
  
"Agumon digivolve to......... VDramon!!!!!!"  
"VDramon digivolve to.......... AeroVDramon!!!!!!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to.......... Monokuromon!!!!!"  
"Monokuromon digivolve to ........... Mammothmon!!!!!"  
  
  
The two digimon appeared from nowhere. Tai swiftly punched Apocalymon's tightly closed fist. Mimi popped out and was caught by Matt, Palmon, Gabumon and Armadillomon. Sora kicked the digimon's foot. She was hit in recoil!  
"GO team!" Agumon shouted.  
  
Miko suddenly had a big flashback. The digimon that appeared somehow finished her puzzle.....  
  
"Daddy, can we play soccer?" Miko asked. Tai looked at her and smiled.  
"Sure Miko, we can play when we go to Saffron park." Miko cheered up and down as Mimi looked through the window smiling.  
  
Later at Saffron park, Miko brought out the soccer ball and put it on the ground. "DADDY! I am ready to play!"...  
"Well Tai?" Mimi asked.  
"Okay! Miko! Just wait, daddy's coming." Tai got up and walked over to her. Miko threw the ball up into the air cheering. But then it was picked up by the wind. The ball flew under the bench, near the cliff. Miko went to get it. She bent down and tried to reach, no good, she turned a bit to the left, closer to the cliff, no luck. She attempted moving again....  
"AH!!!" She held onto the cliff, a second ago she nearly had the ball, now she was holding a tree branch for dear life.   
Tai ran up to her and helped her up away from the cliff, with his feet he got out the ball too. "Are you okay hun?"  
"Yeah daddy!"  
"Tell ya what? I promise that whenever you are in trouble, I'll come to save ya, okay?"  
"Deal!.... Ew! Daddy! Your breath is stinky!."  
"I just ate your mom's garlic toast!"  
  
Miko held back the the tears but looked at the big Holy Dragon.  
"DAD!!!"  
  
  
Yes! It's up! It's up! Man, the homework drags ya down... doesn't it? Well, big credit to Fruitloop Trooper, who let me type this up. And both of us figured out ideas too!  
  
Yep, that super long fic isn't here yet. Wow........ it's VERY long! Trust me........ Gulp............  
  
More fanfiction ideas are gonna come soon! But stay tuned! The conclusion will be coming up! Maybe then the super long fic will be done!.... Somewhere, if you've read chapters 1-4, you'll know it's gonna be awfully long.....  
  
And a big thank you to those supporting me! I just HAD to type this out! Thanks Slick50, Sandiya, Fruitloop Trooper, and all those other reviewers!  
  
  
Ice Wolf17  
  
  
  
p.s: I have so many ideas, so little time......... WHY?!?!?!?!?!?! 


End file.
